pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harp Singing Through the Stage
Harp Singing Through the Stage is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 9/17/2017. Story A big top tent is set up in Alamos Town, it filled with a large crowd coming to see the contest. Marian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo Nurse Joy and Baron Alberto in a sling sit at the judges table. Marian: Welcome everyone to the Alamos Town Contest! I’m your host Marion! We have a packed day, featuring several talented coordinators! Today, we have an extraordinary guest judge, please give a round of applause to the gym leader Baron Alberto! The crowd goes wild, Alberto looking as proud as the audience is. Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Alice and Tonio are in the crowd. Alice: He doesn’t know a thing about contests. Tonio: His influence goes far, that’s for sure. Wyatt: I wonder how Nando will do. He seems pretty strong. Allegra, a woman with pinkish hair in a bun wearing a yellow ninja top and black pants takes to the field. Allegra: Honchkrow, go! Allegra throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Honchkrow. It comes out in a burst of blue fire. Honchkrow: Honch! Allegra: Drill Peck to Giga Impact! Honchkrow spins with Drill Peck, a blur as it spins. It is surrounded in spiraling purple energy, it spinning at a higher velocity than usual. Allegra: And Quash! Honchkrow lets out a caw, as Giga Impact is surrounded in black energy, it slowed down to a sluggish pace. Honchkrow flies out from below, circling up and facing the attack head on. Allegra: Night Slash! Honchkrow flies past Giga Impact, cutting a gash through it with Night Slash. Quash wears off as the Giga Impact unravels, a wide wall of energy spinning like on an axis. Honchkrow flies back through with Night Slash, causing the energy to erupt and cover the field. The crowd goes wild. A trainer’s Luxray uses Electric Terrain, while a Tangrowth extends multiple vines with Vine Whip. Houndour howls with Nasty Plot, as Bronzor uses Confusion. A Bibarel spews Water Gun as Stunky uses its Stench ability. Nando walks onto the field, strumming his harp. Nando: Roselia. Nando opens his Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Roselia: Roseli! Nando: Water Spout and Petal Dance! Roselia holds one flower hand up into the air, while he holds the other one out to the side. Roselia fires Petal Dance into the air, petals raining down as he releases sprinkles of water from his other flower like a sprinkler. He spins as he’s surrounded by petals with water all over the floor. Nando: Grass Knot! Roselia stops spinning, as his eyes glow green. Grass roots inch out of the ground, them extending more roots to catch each petal on the ground. The Grass Knot rises up, wrapping around and forming a thick trunk tree with petals resembling cherry blossoms. The crowd goes wild at this one. Rosa: (Unconvinced) It wasn’t that good. Wyatt: Are you kidding?! He grew a tree in a minute tops! That was incredible! Later on, Nando and Allegra face each other in the final round of the battle round. Marian: We’re now here in the battle round! We have Allegra vs. Nando! Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Allegra: Go Infernape! Allegra throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Infernape. It is surrounded in purple flames, which break when Infernape lands on the ground. Infernape: Infer! Nando: Armaldo! Nando throws his Pokéball, choosing Armaldo. Armaldo: Armaldo! Rosa: Is that… Wyatt: Your old Anorith? Yeah, it is. And it’s strong too. Allegra: Infernape! Use Close Combat! Nando: Protect! Infernape charges forward, as Armaldo forms a blue barrier in front of it. Infernape stops and repeatedly punches and kicks the barrier, trying to break through. The Protect falls, as Armaldo blasts Infernape back with Water Gun. Allegra’s points drop. Nando: Rock Blast! Allegra: Jump back and use Flamethrower! Armaldo’s scales glow brownish grey, as it fires boulders. Infernape leaps into the air to dodge, breathing Flamethrower. Armadlo blocks it with Rock Blast, which pushes through and strikes Infernape, it falling and crashing into the ground. Allegra: Back up, Infernape! Mach Punch! Nando: Metal Claw! Infernape’s fist glows blue as it charges Armaldo, who forms a silver Metal Claw over its claw. The two clash attacks, the two parrying. Armaldo fires Rock Blast at close range, Infernape tumbling back defeated. Marion: And that’s it! Nando completely overwhelmed Allegra and won the contest! Nando is awarded the ribbon, the crowd cheering loudly. As the crowd disperses, Nando approaches Baron Alberto. Nando: Hello, Baron. Thank you for judging in this contest. Alberto: Ah, anything that will raise my, I mean, the town’s reputation! Nando: While I am traveling to compete in contests, I am also challenging the gyms. I would wish to petition a gym battle with you. Alberto: And I shall accept! The battle space will be the Town Square! Wyatt stands out of his seat, stretching loudly. Wyatt: Ah, that was an awesome contest! Despite having never seeing a contest before. What’d you think, Rosa? Rosa is looking down, as if contemplating. Rosa: It was so strong. Even with what happened. What potential am I preventing with my other Pokémon? End Scene Nando and Baron Alberto face each other in the Town Square, with a large crowd having gathered around them. Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Alice and Tonio stand near the front. Alberto: This will be a one-on-one battle! The winner will be the one with Pokémon still able to continue! My ace shall be Lickilicky! Alberto throws his Pokéball, choosing Lickilicky. Lickilicky: Licky! Nando: Kricketune, come on out! Nando throws his Pokéball, choosing Kricketune. Kricketune: Kricke! Alberto: Didn’t I defeat that the other day? Nando: In a surprise attack. I wish to create an equal opportunity for him to show his strength. Alberto: As you were. Lickilicky, Gyro Ball! Nando: Fury Cutter! Lickilicky spins like a top with a silver ring around it, charging Kricketune. Kricketune’s blade arm glows with red energy, as he parries Gyro Ball. Alberto: Brutal Swing! Lickilicky stops spinning, its tongue shooting out and ramming Kricketune from the side, swinging it around the field. Nando: Round! Kricketune hims, releasing sound waves glowing green then red then blue, each of them hitting Lickilicky in beat. Lickilicky lifts its tongue in the air, slamming Kricketune into the ground. Kricketune stands up, as he stares down Lickilicky. Nando: Use Sing! Alberto: Gyro Ball! Kricketune rubs its blades together, creating a soothing music with yellow musical notes. Lickilicky spins with Gyro Ball, breaking the Sing attack. Nando scowls at this. Alberto: Oh, did I just break your only hope? Then let’s end this pitiful battle! Hyper Beam! Nando: Dodge and use Round! Lickilicky fires a dark magenta energy beam, Kricketune fluttering his wings to fly past. He circles Lickilicky, releasing Round as the sound waves bounce off each other and increase the volume and damage of the attack. Lickilicky shakes in pain, as Kricketune appears in front of it. Nando: Slash. Kricketune shoots past Lickilicky, Slashing through. Lickilicky drops to one knee, looking over its shoulder. Alberto: Lick! Lickilicky shoots its tongue out, Licking Kricketune. He shakes in disgust as Lickilicky gets back on its feet. Alberto: Brutal Swing to Hyper Beam! Lickilicky wraps its tongue around Kricketune, swinging him around. Nando: Now I’ve got you! Use Sing! Kricketune uses Sing, the musical notes going to the center of the vortex caused by Lickilicky’s spinning. Lickilicky slows down as it gets drowsy, then falls asleep standing up. Kricketune is released from its tongue. Nando: Finish it with Slash! Kricketune Slashes through Lickilicky as it falls over onto its back, defeated. Alberto: No! (Sighs) My first official defeat as gym leader. Wyatt: Hey! What about me?! Alberto: You were a unique circumstance. Alberto returns Lickilicky as he walks over to Nando. Alberto: That was an interesting battle. It was much more of a contest battle, while your contest battle was much more like a regular battle. You are developing a unique style. Nando: I thank you for your praise. Alberto: Regardless, I am proud to present to you, the Tower Badge! Alberto pulls out the Tower Badge, giving it to Nando. Nando places it in his badge case along with his Forest Badge. Nando: Thank you Alberto. I wish you good fortune. Nando walks off, going over to Alice. Nando: Alice. I would like to petition a ride out of town. Alice: Of course! I’ll get it set up! Rosa: Uh, anyway we can hitch a ride with you? It’s about time we moved on. Wyatt: Aw! But this town is so cool! Rosa elbows Wyatt, him making an “oof” noise. Nando: I do not mind. You are paying for your own ride. Rosa: Oh, can’t you help us just… Nando: No. Rosa looks crushed, then frustrated. Wyatt chuckles nervously. Wyatt: Hey, how about some pastries on the way out of town? Our official form of payment! Alice: I’ll accept that! Main Events * Nando wins the Alamos Ribbon. * Nando defeats Baron Alberto and earns the Tower Badge. * Nando is revealed to have won the Forest Badge in the past. * Nando's Roselia is revealed to have learned Grass Knot. * Nando's Armaldo is revealed to have learned Protect and Metal Claw. * Nando's Kricketune is revealed to know Slash. Characters * Nando (main character) * Wyatt * Rosa * Alice * Tonio * Allegra * Baron Alberto * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * coordinators Pokémon * Roselia (Nando's) * Armaldo (Nando's) * Kricketune (Nando's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Honchkrow (Allegra's) * Infernape (Allegra's) * Lickilicky (Alberto's) * Luxray * Tangrowth * Houndour * Bronzor * Bibarel * Stunky Trivia * This is the last episode in the Alamos Town arc. * This is one of the few times (if not the first) that a rival character is the main character of an episode. * Allegra is based off the character in the movie Rise of Darkrai. She was the winner in that contest, which is why she was in the finals here. * Nando is the first challenger to officially defeat Alberto. * Nando's style between contests and gym battles are flipped; his contests are like regular battles while his regular battles are more like contest battles. * Rosa contemplates the consequences of her actions to her Pokémon for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Alamos Town arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles